Egoísta
by Revontuli Amin
Summary: Yo seré egoísta pero él sigue siendo un cretino... One-shot Ranma y Akane


_**Disclaimer**: __Los personajes presentados__ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Nota:** El contenido de esta historia esta dirigida a un público adulto._

* * *

**… — …**

**Egoísta**

**… — …**

* * *

_"__Mi táctica es _

_mirarte_

_aprender como sos_

_quererte como sos…_

_… __mi estrategia es _

_en cambio_

_más profunda y más_

_simple_

_mi estrategia es_

_que un día cualquiera_

_no sé cómo ni sé_

_con qué pretexto_

_por fin me necesites."_

_Fragmento "Táctica y Estrategia"_ _de Mario Benedetti_

* * *

**… — …**

* * *

Podría ser la tercera o... tal vez la cuarta vez que repaso su tibia piel con mis dedos, ciertamente... es tan relativo; mi objetivo es lograr memorizar con ellos cada parte, elevación, recoveco, textura y forma que me regala su anatomía. Puedo decir que ya conozco su sabor y las formas que logran estremecerle pues he volcado todos mis sentidos en conseguirlo, pero... con el tacto siempre hay algo nuevo que descubrir, siempre es diferente.

Y ahora duerme pacífica y profundamente a mi lado, y ni siquiera las más intensas caricias que le prodigo pueden turbar ese insondable estado y me pregunto… ¿en qué estará soñando? ¿qué cosas pasaran en ese lugar al cual no pertenezco?... me gustaría poder saberlo.

Me acomodo mejor sobre el colchón y acerco más mi cuerpo al suyo, puedo sentir con cada poro de mi piel la calidez que irradia, tan sutil y envolvente, su suave respiración logra estremecer cada centímetro de mi ser.

En un ligero movimiento logra colocarse boca abajo regalándome así el espectáculo de su espalda: me deleito con la elevación de sus hombros, la forma perfecta de sus omóplatos y la hendidura de su espalda que viaja hasta la prominente redondez de sus nalgas… todo en su mayor esplendor y sólo para mí. Acaricio y le dedico especial atención a la columna, mi zona favorita y decido recorrer pausadamente cada vertebra trazando ligerísimos círculos con las yemas de mis dedos, grabando a fuego en mi mente esa placentera sensación.

Después de recorrer en continuos vaivenes su espalda, he de admitir que lo mejor sería dormir un poco, apoyo mi cabeza en la mullida almohada y vuelvo a caer en ese mágico hechizo; su rostro está orientado hacia mí, sus párpados suavemente cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta me regalan una paz que muchas veces no creo merecer.

Sí... tal vez no merezca esa paz, porque… soy tan egoísta y necesito que despierte, que me mire, que me sienta, que necesite de mí tanto como yo le necesito, quiero que me ame una vez más esta noche. Y en mi afán de arrebatárselo a ese mundo onírico, empiezo por delinear la forma perfecta de sus labios sin atreverme a tocarlos aun, puedo sentir entre mis dedos el vapor que escapa por su boca en cada exhalación; escalo hacia la punta de su nariz y recorro su perfil apenas rozando su piel y mientras lo hago fijo mi ojos en su rostro buscando una mínima reacción, la que sea, pero, su sueño es mucho más poderoso que yo y en cierta forma creo que se ha olvidado que me encuentro aquí, justo a su lado, deseando su contacto.

Podría no ser tan egoísta y permitir que siga en ese mundo de ensueño, sé que el día ha sido tan agotador y que necesita descansar… pero mis manos no se mantienen quietas, quiero más… necesito más, necesito todo.

Me detengo a centímetros de tocar sus pestañas, ¿acaso es un momento de arrepentimiento?, lo analizo un instante… en realidad no lo es, sólo quiero dilatar un poco más ese contacto, cierro mis ojos evocando levemente aquella sensación que me produce su simple toque, es... una especie de hormigueo, unas cosquillitas muy agradables; y sin ser consciente de la propia voluntad de mis dedos, me encuentro acariciando despacio sus tupidas pestañas y ahí está esa sensación, mi sensación feliz… a veces soy tan simple.

—No puedes dormir —afirma en un breve susurro y mi interior revolotea con sólo escuchar su voz.

—Lo lamento, ¿te desperté? —le pregunto inocentemente… sí, realmente soy muy egoísta.

Se reacomoda sobre la cama y me dedica esa mirada, lo sé, ha descubierto mi pequeña mentira.

—No, en realidad llevo un rato disfrutando de tus manos… —dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Oh…

Y silencia mis burdos intentos de excusarme con un suave beso… y está torturándome, me besa muy despacio, apenas y roza sus labios contra los míos, y después... se separa de mi sin siquiera darme espacio de réplica, no puedo evitar sentir una gran decepción.

—Duérmete ya… —me pide con voz soñolienta.

Y ahora soy yo quien toma la iniciativa, atraigo su rostro hacia mi hundiendo mis dedos en su nuca, mis labios comienzan a dar una secuencia de besos lentos y otros más rápidos... succiono su labio inferior embriagándome en su sabor; pronto, la necesidad nos domina y en respuesta su cuerpo se acomoda sobre su espalda dándome así un completo acceso al frente de su perfecta anatomía, empiezo a acoplarme sobre su cuerpo sin separar mi boca de la suya, sincronía perfecta sin lugar a dudas.

—Aún no tengo sueño —le susurro sin poder contener mi satisfacción al lograr mi cometido.

—Bueno… podemos arreglar eso —me responde con jadeante voz y una mirada tan cargada de deseo que mi piel se eriza totalmente.

Y puedo sentir debajo mío como todo su cuerpo empieza a despertar del letargo y ese cúmulo de sensaciones logran que mi egoísta deseo aumente mucho más.

De nuevo me pierdo en el encanto que me produce ver su rostro, y ahora, su hipnótica mirada me conduce sin necesidad de palabras, necesito todo de él; sujeto su palpitante virilidad y elevo mis caderas lo suficiente para dejar que se hunda en mi interior de una forma lenta, sublime y muy vibrante; no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentirlo dentro de mí.

—Por favor Akane... abre tus ojos... mírame —me pide con una voz rasposa y profunda que logra estremecerme aún más y no puedo más que complacerlo, no debo de ser egoísta ante esa petición.

Gime profundamente y se aferra a mi cuerpo con firmeza apretando la zona más elevada de mis caderas, yo apoyo mis manos sobre sus hombros; y así comienza a mecer su cuerpo marcando un ritmo intenso, hondo y muy sensual. Mientras volvemos a ser uno solo, él nunca aparta su mirada de la mía, ni cuando su cuerpo alcanza la cúspide, mucho menos cuando el mío comienza a desbaratarse en largos e intensos espasmos… su mirada tan azul como la noche siempre esta fija en la mía y eso, es magia pura.

* * *

**… — …**

* * *

Finalmente, el agotamiento ha llegado a todo mi cuerpo, así que decido acurrucarme sobre su cálido pecho y no puedo evitar soltar un breve bostezo.

—Ahora si tienes sueño —me dice con su boca cerca de mi cabello y sin necesidad de mirarlo puedo adivinar esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Cierra la boca —no puedo evitar responderle con falsa molestia y le escucho emitir una queda risilla.

Suspiro.

Mis dedos comienzan de nuevo un pequeño camino hasta su clavícula, delineo la forma una y otra vez hasta que tropiezo con el final de su trenza, la sujeto con firmeza y comienzo a juguetear enredándola entre mis dedos.

—Soy tan egoísta… —me escucho decir, creo que la culpa llego un poco tarde.

Él, levanta mi rostro sujetándolo por el mentón. —No lo eres —me dice con una seguridad que logra estremecerme.

—Lo soy… —susurro.

—Akane… —sus ojos me analizan a detalle y curva sus labios en una sonrisa— bueno, tal vez si lo eres.

—Bobo… —me quejo y le doy un golpecito en el hombro antes de acomodar nuevamente mi cabeza sobre su pecho; yo seré egoísta pero él sigue siendo un cretino—. Y ¿qué soñabas? te veías tan tranquilo —indago, la verdad es que la curiosidad me invade otra vez.

Él emite un leve suspiro, al parecer está un tanto renuente a contarme.

—Ranma... dime ¿sí?

Vuelve a suspirar. —Supongo que sí, eres egoísta.

—¿Por qué…? —apenas y puedo articular, esa respuesta me ha tomado por sorpresa; me apoyo sobre mi codo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Bueno… pues… tú… siempre estás ahí, en mis sueños —cuando lo dijo pude ver como se sonrojaba.

Y no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Te estás burlando? —me acusa un tanto ofuscado.

Me muerdo el labio inferior intentando no reírme de su actitud infantil, su boca forma un lindo gesto y caigo en su encanto. Apoyo mis manos sobre sus pectorales y beso la punta de su nariz; me aparto y acomodo mis brazos en cruz sobre su pecho recargando mi barbilla en la unión que se forma, lo observo y exhalo despacio, sospecho que siempre habrá una pizca de inmadurez en nosotros. Él lleva su mano por detrás de mi oreja y comienza a acariciar mi piel y cabello, desliza sus dedos hasta la curva de mi cuello y ahí traza líneas y semicírculos con el pulgar, mientras lo hace parpadea cada vez más despacio como si ese simple acto lo confortara mucho; luego de un ratito, bosteza con lentitud y sé que el sueño pronto lo va a vencer...

—Supongo que sí, soy un poco egoísta… —le susurro cuando veo que vuelve a dormir profundamente.

* * *

**… — …**

* * *

**… — …**

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, bueno, bueno... escribí este one-shot como un regalo de "celebración" para mi primer año en Fanfiction (un poco extraño, lo sé), pero no puedo asegurar que estaré el próximo año escribiendo (espero que si, pero nunca se sabe), así que no podía dejar esta oportunidad de lado y pues este es el resultado. Bien, pues espero que les guste :D

Aclaro, es la primera vez que escribo lemon o lime, no sé bien en que categoría puede quedar o si se puede considerar como tal, y bueno, creo que quedo medianamente decente... sip. :B

En otras noticias: a quienes leen mi historia "Después de ti", quiero decirles que estoy a muy poco de terminar el capítulo 15, se ha retrasado (otra vez) porque hay un "dialogo" que nada más no quiere cooperar y no termina de convencerme, pero en cuanto supere ese bache lo publicararé :3

¡AHH! Por cierto, mil gracias a quienes comentaron, leyeron, agregaron a fav y/o siguen mi one-shot de San Valentín, muchas gracias son muy amables y de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

Y bueno, por ahora sería todo...

Nos leemos.

**23-02-19**

**Revontuli.**


End file.
